Windmill Windmill For The Land
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: She comes only once in a long while. It hurts, it aches, but he'll wait to see her. He'll wait. 2DxNoodle, AU-ish, etc.


Another one? LOL

Moar 2DxNoodle!

8D

Anyways, got this idea while I was listening to the new album, 'cause Feel Good Inc kept going into my brain. So I listened to it, and this popped into my head.

I don't know any exact details or anything about the purpose or occasion behind the three of them being stuck in the tower for this story, but they are. Noodle comes around every several months, and during that time they play and play that song over and over…

I guess it's AU sort of, because that's just what they do. Nothing else. O:

Disclaimer: THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME. I wish they did. 2DxNoodle would be cannon then. n_n -rolls around- WOOT!

ENJOY! 8D

Note: Any _Italics_ is singing, on 2D's part. :D

* * *

2D sat, eyes cast downward toward the floor. His chair was positioned up above the bodies strewn about him, all laying with each other in many compromising positions, limbs and hands tangled anywhere and everywhere they could reach.

The familiar beat started, and without having to think, to plan, he began with it.

"_Feel good._" he sung out, eyes still looking down. Looking up, he repeated that line again, and as he stood, once again. He let his eyes land momentarily on their bassist, who looked happier than he could ever be, women stroking his chest and nibbling on his skin here and there. He played laying down for the time, enjoying the women pampering him.

2D, singing his line over and over again with the beat, began making his way over the clumps of bodies, stepping carefully. He may have hated this place with a fierce passion, but he wasn't mean enough to step on the people here. As much as he'd like to.

Having forgone the megaphone long ago, he began singing to the remaining bodies in front of him, those that happened to be laying closer to the window, but not directly in front of it.

"_City's breaking down on a camel's back  
They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack  
So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see  
You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free"_

None moved, except to shift slightly to get comfortable again and none said anything, small moans barely audible above the bluenett's singing. 2D began stepping forward again, minding the people around him.

"_You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.__A melancholy town where we never smile  
Now all I wanna hear is the message beep  
My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no.."_

A small beep played, 2D pressing his nose and hands to the glass slightly, watching desperately as he began singing again. He knew it was time for her to come around again and he felt slightly excited. He never felt much between the times she floated by, because there was nothing much else to feel.

"_Windmill, Windmill for the land  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all there on your stride  
It is ticking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?"_

He let his voice rest a moment, listening to the rap, letting it run through his mind. He knew it all, he knew everything they were going to say. His eyes cast themselves over his shoulder, watching Russel beat it out on his drums. Russel never looked up at him, never spoke to him any more. He hadn't for a long time, and 2D figured this place drained him. This place drained the singer as well, only mustering up enough energy to perform as expected of him.

As if on autopilot he sang along again, eyes traveling to look back out the window, and he stopped as the tip of the floating island broke through the clouds. He listened, and miraculously as it always was, he heard her playing so perfectly, just as she always had. 2D's heart jumped into his throat, and was afraid for a moment he wouldn't be able to pick up the singing with her, but it came to him with ease.

"_Windmill, Windmill for the land  
Turn forever hand in hand."_

She turned her head slightly to look at him, bangs sweeping out of the way to reveal bright emerald eyes. His breath almost caught in his throat, but he sang, and watched as she sang with him as well.

_Take it all there on your stride  
It is ticking, falling down_

He watched as she smiled slightly, and he pressed his nose to the glass of the window, breath coming out visible in the warm and steamy room.

_Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me_

She turned away from him again, still smiling and playing, singing the lyrics right along with 2D. He swore he could hear her voice. Perhaps he could…

_Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?"_

The windmill sailed past the tower, and with one last look at 2D, and 2D at her, it flew out of sight. He watched the spot where the windmill island had been moments before, letting his hands slide off the glass leaving prints in the slight moisture that had gathered.

Slowly, he began his way back towards the back of the room, the farthest spot from the window. Again, he sang his line again and again, limbs heavy and heart aching.

Pulling himself up the stairs, he let his bottom perch on the edge of the chair softly, head lowering.

His love, his life, his everything, gone for the time being. Until it was time again to see her.

Until then.

His eyes closed, hunched over with his arms resting on his legs. Without missing a beat, he sang.

"_Feel good."_

* * *

o_O I dunno. I just thought…yeah. ^_^ Hope you liked? :D

R&R Please! :D


End file.
